


Eight O'Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean has aspirations he doesn't think he can attain.  Sam reminds him there is nothing the Winchester boys can't do together.





	

 

“Hey what’s up?”

 

Dean looked up from his plate and realized he hadn’t taken a bite.Sam looked concerned and Dean also realized he hadn’t talked to Sam since he got home from class.He’d walked in, threw his bags in his room and hit the shower, not coming out until Sam had pounded on the door to tell him dinner was ready.

 

Dean shook his head. “Sorry man. Just …” he bent his head and poked at the chicken on his plate. Sam wasn’t taking cooking classes like Dean was but he paid attention and he wasn’t afraid to ask Dean how to do something. Their meals had become increasingly better since that first time he’d made the effort to cook something nice for Sam. The food looked good tonight, but he just didn’t have the stomach for it.

 

“It’s nothing.” Dean said, spearing a piece and shoving it in his mouth. Sam had gone to the effort after all. Even if he didn’t feel like eating it he would.

 

“It’s not nothing. I can see something is bothering you. It has been since last week’s class. Come on Dean. We’re in this together, right? You and me against the world?”

 

Dean sighed in defeat because as much as he really didn’t want to do this, he really did want to get it off his chest. He’d been hiding this particular dirty little secret from Sam for five years now and he knew his brother would blow up when he learned about it.

 

“There’s another class that I’m interested in.”

 

“Didn’t this one just start?”

 

“Yeah, but this is … well, it’s more a school than a class.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Dean looked up sharply at the question, expecting scorn or mockery on Sam’s face but there was just surprise.

 

“Well, I was. I just don’t think I… I don’t know that I should.”

 

“Dean, if you want it you should. I mean it. If it’s the money we’ll find a way. We’ll get a loan or I’ll get a job and-”

 

“No. You’re not getting a job Sam. I came here to make sure you got the education you wanted. I didn’t come here to be a burden on you.”

 

“Dean …”

 

“And it’s not the money anyway. It’s …” he took a deep breath, steeling himself for his brother’s reaction. “I didn’t graduate and there’s no way I’ll ever be able to pass one of those tests.”

 

Sam didn’t say anything, just stared at Dean as his mouth worked open and closed a couple times. To Dean’s surprise Sam just shook his head and went back to his food. He shoveled it in so fast that Dean was still staring at him when he took his plate to the sink and went to his room, closing the door firmly behind him. It was only eight o’clock but Sam didn’t come out for the rest of the night.  


 

 

Dean worked late the next day and by the time he got home there was a note left on the table saying Sam would be at the library until late.There was pizza in the fridge so Dean knew Sam had eaten at least.He grabbed a beer and some pizza and hit the couch, spending a few hours brain dead in front of the television.Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he’d really begun to enjoy the classes he took and he’d been looking forward to something more advanced.Something serious.

 

Without a diploma or GED he couldn’t though. He tried to push the thoughts from his head as he walked into his room and changed into his night clothes and let himself crash onto the mattress. He’d gone so far as to talk to someone from the admissions department but there was no way he’d be able to get around it. It was probably for the best anyway, he reminded himself. It was one thing to enjoy cooking something nice for Sam, but it was something else all together to think about it as a profession. He was still a hunter after all. He doubted being a chef would give him the flexibility he needed to keep on the hunt, even part time as he was now.

 

He heard the front door and relaxed slightly, knowing Sam was home. Ten minutes later he heard a soft knock and he turned over, facing away from the door. It opened quietly and he heard Sam come close. “Dean?” He whispered.

 

Dean didn’t want to talk tonight though. He didn’t want to deal with Sam’s recriminations, didn’t want to hear how it was Dad’s fault he hadn’t finished high school. It had been his choice after all, his decision to drop out so he could keep a closer eye on his brother. John had been leaving them alone so much in those days and Sam had needed him there. He’d taken up part time work to make ends meet since John had long since forgotten how much it actually cost to keep them both fed and clothed. It wasn’t his fault since Dean had taken over the slack and kept it to himself. Dropping out of school let him get a job though and still be home when Sam got there. He might have still been a kid himself, might have been a hunter, but he was Sam’s first and foremost and it had always taken precedent in his life.

 

When Dean didn’t answer, Sam pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, skimming the back of his hand over Dean’s cheek before backing out quietly. He felt warmer for the show of affection than for the blanket. He fell asleep moments later, a slight smile still on his face. The first smile since he’d learned his hopes for the future wouldn’t come true yet again.  
  
 

 

 

He wasn’t sure how to break the silence that seemed to have settled between them since his confession so he did the only thing he knew how. He got up early on Saturday and went to the store. By the time Sam woke up there were still warm, homemade waffles and sliced fruit waiting for him. He heated the syrup and pulled the whipped cream out of the fridge as he watched Sam stumble to the coffee maker. He might not know how to make things right, but he could take care of Sam and remind him that he was still gonna do that no matter what.

 

“Wow.” Sam said, smiling up at Dean as he took a seat at the table.

 

Dean shrugged. “What good is a waffle iron if it never gets used?”

 

Sam didn’t waste time answering, but dug into his plate with gusto. Dean hid a smile as he watched discretely. Even if they didn’t always agree on what type of food they liked, Sam could pack it away if he was in the right mood.

 

Dean felt a little lighter but as he started to clear away the plates Sam disappeared into his room again.Dean left the dishes on the counter and leaned against it, head bowed at the sudden impasse he didn’t understand.

 

He almost jumped when he felt Sam behind him, felt his arms wrap over his shoulders as he leaned into him, his chin settling perfectly in the crook of Dean’s neck. “I know this means something to you Dean and I’m not letting you forget it. You’re going to take the GED Dean. You’re going to take it and pass and get into this cooking school you mentioned.”

 

“Sam, you don’t understand. I can’t-”

 

“No Dean, you don’t understand. I know you can do this. I know it but even if you don’t believe it, then believe this. We can do it. I’m going to help you study for this. I’ve been looking into it and between us, we’ll get you through this. Alright?”

 

Dean didn’t know what to say.It wasn’t that he was stupid but he wasn’t book smart like Sam was.Still, Sam was stubborn and his tone brooked no argument.On top of it all, he really wanted to do this though.He wanted to prove that maybe this once Sam’s faith in him was deserved.He wanted to have something just for himself, something he wanted that wasn’t wrapped up in Sam or their Dad or the hunt.

 

He closed his eyes at the sudden rush of emotion and clasped his hand tightly over his brothers, resting still over his heart. “Alright Sammy.” His voice shook slightly and he nodded as if to convince himself he could really do this. “Alright.”

 


End file.
